Real-world scenario analysis is challenging given the large number of decision points and probabilistic events that have myriad interdependencies and effects on one another. Macro-factors and micro-factors in an increasingly globalized world are impacted as events occur, and understanding the effects of these impacts and possible outcomes may aid in decision making.